


Tempers Flare

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Co-workers, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Karaoke, Light Angst, Love, Minor Violence, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Secret Relationship, SnowHarry, Snowells, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Flash, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: When Cisco invites the team out for karaoke and drinks, the night doesn't go as any of them expects.





	Tempers Flare

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash, only the errors found lurking here.

The night had started out some what okay-ish. Cisco had somehow managed to convince them to head out for drinks at a new bar he'd seen advertised. Turns out it wasn't just any bar, it was a karaoke place and the way he pitched it to them was like that detail alone made all the difference in the world. The team having given in rather easily had agreed to meet there after going home to freshen up. They'd been stuck in the lab for the last few days working to take down another meta human who had threatened the city with terror and destruction. So a relaxing night of drinks, laughter and singing was definitely welcome.

They all arrived at the time agreed and had headed into the bar, all pleasantly surprised by how nice the place actually was, far more up market than the usual dive bars they found themselves frequenting. Finding a free table had been a battle in itself but they succeeded finally when one became free near the bar, the team had settled themselves in. It hadn't been long before Barry had found himself called onto the stage much to everyone's delight, Cisco having put his name forward almost as soon as they had arrived. The night had progressed from there with the team relaxing, laughing, drinking, dancing and of course singing.

Now with a fresh glass of wine in hand, Caitlin watches Jesse and Wally dance, completely lost in thought and it takes HR's question to pull her back to reality.

"So where's the other handsome version of myself, this fine night?" He looks towards Barry, the team leader, for an answer.

Barry shrugs, placing down his beer bottle. "He said he'd meet us here, mentioned something about finishing up some tests that he had running." The scarlet speedster glances down at his watch. "Shouldn't be too much longer before he gets here though."

"Talk of the handsome devil..." HR starts to misquote cheerfully, pointing towards the front of the bar to draw everybody's attention to the man entering through the glass doors.

Caitlin glances over to see Harry walking towards them, noticing how he's changed out of his all black clothing that he always wears, to where he's now clad in dark jeans with a knitted navy jumper. Caitlin has to push away the thoughts that rush to invade her mind of how good he looks. He does look good but she refuses to acknowledge it. She can see from the corner of her eye how Cisco glances at her from where he's sitting beside her, Caitlin ignores her friend and the man just reaching her table instead choosing to divert her attention back to the dancefloor while taking a large sip of her wine.

The team greets Harry as he pulls up a seat to the table, Iris sliding a beer over to him.

Cisco leans over to Caitlin. "You okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Caitlin makes a show of rolling her eyes then gives what she hopes is a convincing smile. She chooses to ignore the doubtful look he gives in return, like he knows she bluffing because obviously she is. Taking a deep breath she looks to her right and almost instantly her eyes meet Harry's and all the breath seems to leave her at once. She isn't all right, she knows it and Cisco obviously knows it and how could she be? She could swear that she can still feel everything about him. Yes, it's been nearly two months since that last night together but if she were to close her eyes she can still feel his touch, how his fingers ghost across her skin, his mouth following behind on the same path to set her body on fire, can still feel him moving inside her... Caitlin stands abruptly, startling her friends around her by the sudden movement. "I-I need another drink." The words have barely finished leaving her mouth before she's off heading towards the bar, no one has time to question her considering her glass is half full.

She's trying to shake away those memories only to know she's failing miserably. A drink or two seems to be the only answer she has right now, hoping the alcohol will help to dull her mind.

Cisco watches her hurry towards the bar, where she asks the waitress if she could start a tab before ordering another drink. He's seen the look exchanged between her and Harry. If that was her reaction of Harry only being there for barely a few minutes, he isn't entirely sure how the rest of the night is going to go.

And Cisco proves to be right in his worry, because as the night progresses, things slowly begin to take a turn for the worse. With him being the only one of the team to know about what had happened between Harry and Caitlin, it's easier for him to notice things about the pair. Like how when she finally returns to the table, the sad look in her eyes whenever she'd chance a glance in his direction, her eyes lingering on him a moment longer than necessary but for just as much as Cisco notices Caitlin's glances, there is also Harry. Whenever possible his eyes stray to Caitlin, watching her and Cisco knows that look well, he's seen it enough times on Barry's face before him and Iris had gotten together. Desire, longing, love....

But those little moments were not when things decide to take a turn for the worse, no, that moment comes when HR pulls Caitlin onto the dancefloor, teasing her that he wants to see her beautiful smile as he spins her around, making her giggle. They dance and laugh for the duration off the song. When the song ends, HR playfully bows his thanks before heading back to the table, except Caitlin doesn't. Caitlin doesn't follow instead she decides to stay on the dancefloor, moving to the music all by herself in the small crowd and it isn't long before someone takes notice. A guy, a few years older than her smiles and offers his hand, a silent and polite request for a dance and Caitlin, feeling a little more carefree than usual thanks to the number of drinks she's consumed since Harry had showed up, decides to take the man up on his kind offer.

Cisco watches Harry's face when he turns to see what Iris is pointing at, his eyes narrow and his jaw clenches when he sees Caitlin dancing with the unknown man, her body moving in sync against his to the music. If the white knuckle grasp Harry has on his glass and the jealous, murderous fire burning in his eyes is any indication, Cisco should foresee the trouble coming because after all, that is his thing and Harry throws enough tantrums around the lab for him to know something is brewing. But no one could anticipate what will happen next.

When the song finally draws to a close, Caitlin goes to the bar with her new dance partner, his body pressed against her side, his hand running slowly down her spine while he whispers something to her. Harry moves, standing from the table, his face like thunder. His quiet yet rough, 'excuse me,' is directed at no one in particular and before anyone can react, Harry makes his way over to the bar.

As the guy's hand moves over the curve of Caitlin's hip to pull her closer, he's suddenly ripped away from her and Harry's fist is forcefully connecting with his face.

It shouldn't have been a surprise, they'd seen it with Jay to know that Harry has a temper but it all happens so fast that none of the team reacts. Even Barry is slow and the team are in shock as they watch security appear from now where and grab Harry to escort him out of the bar. Caitlin hot on their heels, her face pinched, clearly extremely pissed off.

At the table, Cisco knowing that look well, stands up abruptly. "This is bad," he says, worried for his friend and the others followed, all grabbing their belongings. They throw money down to cover the tabs and rush out of the bar after their team mates. They just pass the returning security and make it outside onto the sidewalk when all heads swivel left. Caitlin's voice can be heard, shouting at Harry. They have moved away from the bar slightly, Caitlin angrily following after Harry down the street.

"What the hell was that?!" Caitlin shouts angrily but doesn't give him an opportunity to answer as she carries on, "that had nothing to do with you!"

Harry stops and turns slightly until she's in front him. "He was touching you, he had his hands all over you..." he says roughly, his words said as if that is the only explanation needed to explain his actions and to him it is. That man had no right to be touching her, none.

"So!" she shouts back at him. "He was harmless and what? What is it? That I'm not allowed to talk to other men unless it's a member of the team?" Pointing her finger at him, she jabs him hard in the chest. "You don't get to control who I talk to, who I dance with."

"No, I don't get any control." Harry's eyes narrow at her, he takes a step towards her so he's pressing himself into her touch. "You put an end to that, didn't you?."

Caitlin scoffs in disbelief, dropping her hand away from his chest. "Seriously?" She asks in disbelief, not believing that he's throwing that back at her. "Do you think any of this has been easy for me..." she stops as she chokes on the words, emotion bubbling up and she starts to walk passed him, needing to put some space between them but he grabs her arm, stopping her from retreating.

"Easy for you? And you think it has been for me?" Harry waves his free hand in a dismissing manner, then lets go of her arm freeing his other hand to point at her. "This is all you, not me. You ended this, not me. You walked away, Caitlin." He raises his voice back, letting out some of the frustration he felt since she walked away, that he's been holding in over the last few weeks, months.

Caitlin can feel the emotion rising up within her and she can't hold it, can't stop herself from shouting back at him. "Do you know how hard it was to end this, to walk away from you?" Her voice breaks, tears fall free to run freely down her cheeks as she talks, her tone full of pain. "I wanted you, I still want you and it killed me Harry. I was terrified of what I was becoming, terrified that I would hurt you because I couldn't control what was within me so I ended it to protect you." She confesses to him. The words linger between them, suspended in the pain they both feel. Finally, with nothing more to say, Caitlin notices a taxi and waves her hand, glad when it pulls up to the curb. She needs to leave, now.

Noticing the cab pulling up, he knows he has to fight.

Harry's hand lifts to run over his face, a deep sigh escaping him as he moves slightly closer to her, blocking her exit. "Caitlin... sweetheart, you should have told me, I would have helped, I would have..."

Her eyes flutter to a close at the sentiment, remembering all the times before when he's called her that, remembering the times he'd whisper that against her neck as he moved above her. Shaking her head to clear away those thoughts because they are not helping her, Caitlin shrugs helplessly and interrupts him. "I know, I know you would have helped but how? I didn't know what was happening to me Harry. And how could I possibly stay? How could I possibly put the man I love in danger... I couldn't take that risk, not with you."

His shoulders slump. "I deserved to know why and you should have at least told me later, after you had gotten it under control." He sounds so sad, so lost that it breaks her heart further because he has perfect reason to be. This is all on her. "I was there, Caitlin... I'm here now."

"Were you though?"

"What?" He looks confused, looking at her for some kind of explanation to her words.

Her expression says it all, it's the same look of sorrow etched on her face that had been there earlier when he first arrived at the bar, it had also been the same look when he'd announced he was returning to earth two.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Of course it matters, Caitlin." He tells her urgently taking a step closer, looking her in the eye. "Whatever you think it was, me leaving... I had things I needed to take care off and I needed time to think and I couldn't do that here, working with you, seeing you everyday... I tried to stay there, on earth two and I lasted two weeks because even though you didn't want this, you was all I could think about. So yes, it does matter, Caitlin." He sounds so desperate for her to understand.

But she shakes her head and moves towards the waiting cab, opening the back door. She's just about to turn back to him when he's there, turning her slightly and pressing her against the car, leaning his body into hers as his hands move to cup her face. His mouth finds hers and there's nothing gently about the kiss. It's desperate and fiercely passionate, his tongue demanding entrance and getting it. Caitlin doesn't fight it, couldn't fight him, she has no will power to do so instead arches against Harry as his tongue moves along with hers. Her fingers fist into the material of his sweater, clinging to him as his mouth leaves hers, trailing along her jaw to her ear.

Harry's breathing is more than a little erratic when he gently presses his lips to the skin below her ear. "I've missed you, sweetheart."

There's that word again and the way he says it. It's her undoing. A sob escapes from her throat, she buries her face into his neck, holding him tightly to her. "I've missed you too."

"Never again. Never keep something like that from me. I would have been there for you then, right beside you and I want to be there now." He pulls back to look at her. "I love you Caitlin."

Caitlin's eyes fill again at hearing thosewords for the first time, she doubts she has many more tears to give. She smiles up at him. "I know and I'm sorry... and I love you too." She tilts her head up to kiss him, brushing her lips with his before pulling back slightly. "Just-- just take me home, Harry please."

Harry nods and doesn't even think about the fact that they have basically abandoned the team behind in the bar. Instead he reaches behind her to pull open the door further, tilting his head to say you first. As she does, slipping into the back seat, she apologises to the very patient driver for the wait just as Harry slips in beside her. His arm wraps around her shoulders and pulls her close while giving over her address to the driver. Turning his head to her, his lips press to the top of head and Harry feels that empty feeling within him easing. His arms full of her brings a feeling of home back that he's been missing since she ended things.

Caitlin sighs, feeling beyond happy to have Harry back and to be wrapped in his arms but she also feels emotionally drained after their argument. Things were said in the hear of the moment that needed to be said and they're better off for it. She feels totally confident that they can make this work, yes they need to talk more but Caitlin knows she's where she is meant to be, with this second chance to be with this man and she isn't going to waste it. Now she has Harry back, she's never letting him go. She knows waking away had been a mistake but at the time, she'd felt like there was no other choice. That doesn't matter now. He's here and that's all that matters.

As the cab disappears down the street, the team stand on the sidewalk, looking between each other. The silent questions of, 'what the hell was that?' and 'who knew about this?' has Cisco shrinking back behind HR. Barry notices his friend's behaviour, recognising it as something he does when he's trying to hide something and immediately calls him on it.

"Cisco, what do you know?"

Cisco shrugs and tries to look innocent. He really doesn't want to rat out Caitlin and Harry. "What do I know?" He shrugs nonchalantly. "Many things, my friend."

"I don't think Francisco, that is what BA meant."

"Yes, thank you for your input HR." Cisco glares at Harry's doppleganger, who isn't affected by it, instead he slings an arm around Jessie's shoulders and flashes him back a smile.

"Cisco, did you know about my dad and Caitlin?" Jesse asks from HR's side, her tone even, not giving anything away about how she's feeling about it.

Feeling the pressure of the teams eyes upon him, he sends a silent apology in his head to Caitlin and he crumbles. "I may know some details... but in their defence, they didn't tell me about their relationship, I kinda, you know... wandered into the med bay at the wrong time." He cringes at the memory of finding them making out in the lab, the image still etched on his mind. Unfortunately, he hasn't found a way to bleach it out yet.

The group took his words for what he wasn't saying, not wanting any details.

"But why didn't you tell any of us?"

Cisco looks back at Barry. "It wasn't my place to say anything. Then the next thing I know, a week later, Caitlin looks like hell and tells me that they had decided to break up. She never said why but beyond the brave face, she was heartbroken and then Harry was disappearing back to earth two and then the cold powers were making themselves known..."

Iris nods, biting her lip. "I just can't believe they keep it from us."

Cisco gives her a hard look, springing to defend the relationship and his friends. "Does it matter? After everything this team has gone through, them being in love and together doesn't even amount to a blip on the radar." he says, looking between his friend's faces. "Yes, it's weird but it's Caitlin and Harry, two people who I think deserve some happiness as much if not more than anyone. None of us have any right to judge them for wanting to keep it private."

HR dramatically puts his hand over his heart. "Such touching sentiment, San Francisco. I agree, of course with your wise words, let the love run free."

Everyone seems to ignore him, all turning to look at Jesse when she spoke, "It's good, they suit each other I think and if anyone can put up with my dad then it's Caitlin. As long as their both happy, I'm happy."

Cisco feels relief flood him. The last thing he wants is for the couple to face the wrath of the team for not being open about what had and is happening between them.

Thankfully, the team take the news with an ease before deciding to move on. Barry suggests they head back into the bar and the team follow after the speedster back in but Cisco hangs back, reaching for his phone and finding Caitlin's name in the contacts. Fingers fly across the screen, he smiles as he sends his text before following after the rest of his friends.

The next morning when Caitlin will wake in a tangled of sheets and in Harry's embrace. She'll find a simply message on her phone waiting for her.

Team Flash knows and everything is cool, if you're both happy, we're happy. Jesse is also more than cool with it too, she's happy. To quote HR, "Let the love run free". Cisco x

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, it's much appreciated as is your feedback. This marks my 99th fic... hopefully my 100th will be up Sunday. Thank you to everyone who has supported my fics, either from the very beginning or recently, it means a great deal. ❤
> 
> Until next time....


End file.
